


Misunderstanding Most Likely

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Marching Band, Road Trips, Rumors, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sharing Clothes, four words, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: After an Odinson-related incident, Darcy ends up in Foggy's shirt. And then falls asleep on him on the bus. So the rumors are kind of understandable, actually.The High School Marching Band au no one asked for.





	Misunderstanding Most Likely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> phoenix _173 prompted “Is that my shirt?”

Foggy was right in the middle of a sentence when she walked by. 

"Hey!" he said. "Is that my shirt?!"

She paused, blinking at him. An Oboe, he thought.

"Uh, maybe?" she said, and shrugged. "One of the chaperones just grabbed me something out of the nearest bag. Thor and Loki were dicking around and spilled an  _ entire _ slushie on me. I'm lucky my jeans made it out okay."

Foggy nodded; that explained it. Everyone in the school knew about the brothers' antics.

"It looks like you still have some on your shoe, actually," Karen said, pointing at the girl's feet.

"Ugh," the oboist huffed, scrubbing her shoe on the grass. "Anyway, sorry about the accidental shirt theft. I'll get it back to you tonight when we get to the hotel and I have access to my own clothes again."

"Yeah, okay," Foggy agreed, as though he had a choice in the matter. It wasn't like he could demand she take it off right there.

"You all right?" Karen asked when the girl walked away.

"Fine," Foggy replied, emerging from an embarrassing daydream. "Who is that, anyway?"

"Darcy L...opez? Lewis? Lear? Something with an L. She's a Woodwind but hangs out with the Trumpets a lot."

"How did she end up in the middle of Thor and Loki?" Foggy asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer; Loki played Clarinet and was a known ladies' man.

Karen took a sip of her own slushie and explained, "She's best friends with Thor's girlfriend."

"And  _ Thor’s girlfriend _ plays Trumpet," Foggy said, understanding dawning.

Karen nodded, and was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the band director whistling through her fingers.

"Let's go, people!" she shouted. "We've got another three hours on the road!"

Foggy followed Karen onto the bus and then flopped down into a seat by himself while she went to sit with a few other people from the Flute section.

"Mind if I sit here?" a familiar voice asked a few seconds later. "Jane's sitting with Thor and Loki is being the entirety of someone's ass, so..."

"Fuck you, Lewis!" Foggy heard someone shout. He looked up in time to see the band director pull Loki down into the seat next to her.

"Go ahead," he told Darcy belatedly, and she plopped down, Foggy's shirt billowing out around her.

"This is really comfortable," she said.

"Yeah, it's... I brought it to sleep in."

"That explains it. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem."

"I'm Darcy, by the way. Oboe."

"Foggy Nelson," he told her, shaking the hand she held out. "Trombone."

The bus started moving, and within ten minutes Darcy was passed out on Foggy's shoulder, her legs tucked up underneath her. She snored, and drooled on him, but Foggy didn't move in case he woke her up. She was having a bad day; he'd be a jerk if he woke her just for  _ his _ comfort.

The next thing Foggy knew, the bus was pulling into the parking lot of the hotel where the band would be staying. "That was fast," he murmured, rubbing his eye. 

"Mmmn," Darcy agreed, sitting up. Then she nudged Foggy.

He looked up to see the two people in the seat in front of them watching he and Darcy intently. They were fellow Trombones, so he waved them away. "What? Never seen a couple of complete strangers fall asleep on each other on the bus before?"

Darcy laughed.

Foggy frowned; a couple of people from the drum line were staring at them, too, on the other side of the aisle, two rows up. So were some Saxophones across from them. He looked behind him, and while there  _ were _ a few people packing up their stuff in preparation to get off the bus, most of the attention was on he and Darcy.

"Everyone's looking at us," he told her.

"Yeah," she replied, holding up her phone. "Apparently we're the Marching Band's Hottest New Couple."

Foggy squinted at the picture of them passed out on each other.

"I mean... that's a pretty big leap," he said, pointing at the caption, which read,  _ ♥♥♥ new love!!!!! ♥♥♥ _ "We're asleep. What's romantic about that?"

Darcy cleared her throat. "I'm wearing your shirt."

Foggy considered this. "That's entirely coincidental."

She shrugged. "I mean, are you saying that if you saw a picture like this of someone else, you wouldn't jump to the same conclusion? If it was, like, Natasha and Sam."

"I see that happening, though," he replied. "They flirt. They've... spoken before. They knew each other's names before getting on the bus."

"True, but..." Darcy presented the photo as evidence again.

Foggy shrugged. "I mean, good point. I guess we have to get married now."

Darcy giggled. "I've always wanted an emerald cut diamond."

"Noted," he sighed.

* * *

The bus wasn't the last time Foggy and Darcy got teased.

Karen gave Foggy the side-eye the next time she saw him and asked, "But are you  _ sure _ there's nothing going on there?"

Foggy's roommates never let him hear the end of it when Darcy came to their room to return his shirt.

Even the band director winked at the two of them when she saw them talking (innocently! platonically!) before the performance.

Finally, when they boarded the bus to go back home, Darcy plopped into the seat next to Foggy and sighed.

"They're never going to let this go, are they?"

He shrugged. "Maybe when we graduate."

She shook her head. "I got this."

Then she stood up and shouted, "Important announcement! Foggy is mine, so stay away from him or I'll kick your a— uh, defeat you in a contest of musical prowess!"

Darcy sat down and turned a mischievous smile on Foggy. "The director gave me a look there at the end," she whispered. "I had to change it up."

"What was that?" Foggy hissed. "Now we’re guaranteed to never hear the end of it."

"True," Darcy agreed. "But now it's  _ ours _ . We can fake a breakup in a month."

Foggy nodded, letting the idea seep in. "Or..." he said a few minutes later, after the bus had started moving. "We could up the ante. Do you have a date to prom yet?"

* * *

The picture of Foggy and Darcy cuddled up together on the bus was featured in the yearbook that year, above the caption that declared them the class-voted  _ Couple Most Likely to Stay Together Forever _ .

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173578566058/misunderstanding-most-likely)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
